


I don't believe you.

by SherlockWho13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a little tied up, and Derek comes to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't believe you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work so if you could Please!!!!! leave a comment!!!!! so I can get better at writing that would be great! I hope you like this!  
> I do not own Teen wolf this is my own work based off of a TV show created by Jeff Davis for MTV.

Stiles wakes up alone which is normal, naked which is somewhat normal, and tied to a tree. Which NO is NOT normal! Stiles looks around and recognizes the Nemeton and curses under his breath. "Okay if there are any supernatural creatures or hunters this is not funny picking on the tolkin human of the group, so LET ME GO!" No one answers it's still dark outside and quiet the only noise is Stiles ragged breathing and the wind. Soon Stiles starts to nod off. The next time he wakes up Derek is carrying him through the woods back to the Hale house.

"Hm..." Stiles

"Sh...It's okay Stiles, I'm here." Derek says quietly.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is waking up tied to the Nemeton." Stiles says tiredly.

"There was a mage who wanted more power. He kidnapped you to get the pack into a frenzy, also to get me alone." Derek answers still angry about what had happened.

"Why would you be alone?" Stiles asks.

"So I could look for you." Derek answers bluntly. 

"Why? You don't even like me, the only reason I am in your pack is because Scott got turned."

"That's not true."  Derek answers.

"Then what is?"

"You're in my pack because you're resourceful, intelligent, brave, kind, loving, the best wolf even though you are human, and the best beta I could ever ask for." Derek answers fiercely. looking down at the boy in his arms.

"Now that's not true." Stiles says.

"It is. I care about you Stiles! You hold the pack together and make us see reason." 

Stiles looks up at Derek. " I don't, Erica can't stand me. Isaac hates me, so does Jackson. Lydia doesn't care. Scott is the only one who would be upset if I left, Allison might be upset. And now you care about me which I don't believe." 

"The rest care about you Stiles! You help everyone when they need it, and you keep everyone in line." Derek says.

"I still don't believe you." 

Derek kicks open the back door to the Hale house and climbs the stairs to his room. Once he gets the door to his room open he puts Stiles on the bed. 

"Uh... Derek?" Stiles starts.

"Do you want me?" Derek asks which makes Stiles even more confused. 

"..." Stiles just stares at Derek waiting for him to explain. 

"Stiles answer the question. Do you want me? Do you want me to show you just how much I care about you?"

"In what way?" Stiles has a vague idea but normally this only happens in his dreams, he is not this lucky.

"I think you know what way. I've heard you call out my name so many times when I was underneath your bedroom window, or even in your room." 

Stiles blushes and covers his face but Derek takes his hands away so he can see the man he loves. 

"Don't you dare hide from me, I want to see every inch of you. I thought I lost you today, that mage told me you were dead, and I thought it was the truth..." 

"You thought I was dead?" Stiles asks.

"Yes." 

"What happened to the mage?" Stiles asks.

Derek looks away and doesn't answer.

Stiles cups his cheek and turns his head toward him. "what happened?" 

Derek breaths heavily. "The mage told me he killed you and sacrificed you to the nemeton. I was so angry that I shifted and tore out his throat because I... My wolf thought you died."

"thank you for finding me." Stiles whispers before kissing Derek softly.

Derek doesn't push Stiles for anything more than what the boy is willing to give and when Stiles pulls back Derek answers. "I will always find you. Or I will die trying to get you back."

"So are you declaring your undying love to me?" Stiles says a little jokingly.

Derek shifts around nervously "Something like that." 

Stiles looks at Derek questioningly and Derek sighs.

"When a wolf finds someone they think is the best fit for them and they want to be with that wolf they mate, and that's it until one of them dies. It is the same for werewolves we can find our life mate and mate with them, that is what you are to me Stiles, you are my mate the one who will always have my heart."

"..." Stiles just stares at Derek mouth wide open. Derek rolls his eyes and gets a sarcastic remark for it. "Hey you just said in at least werewolf terms that you love me what do you expect?"

"A lot of sarcastic remarks and questions." Derek replies. 

Stiles rolls his eyes this time. "What about you, do you love me, would you love me even if you weren't a wolf?"

Derek looks right into Stiles caramel colored eyes when he answers. "Yes. I would love you even if I weren't a wolf I would love you, and I do love you Stiles."

Stiles smiles and wraps his arms around Derek neck hugging the older man tightly. Derek ducks his head into stiles neck breathing deeply and wraps his arms around the boys waist.

"Are you going to show me how much you care about me?" Stiles asks a little cocky.

"Do you want me to?" Derek asks already knowing the answer.

Stiles nods not bothering to hide his blush.  Derek kisses his forehead before getting up and taking off his shirt. Stiles looks at Derek as the man reveals his chest. Derek casts a glance at Stiles before unbuckling his belt and striping off his jeans. Stiles takes in a quick breath at seeing Derek naked and seeing his hard cock.  Derek climbs back on the bed and cages stiles in with his body.

"What are you going to do, my big bad wolf?" Stiles asks breathlessly

"Anything you want little red."

"Anything, that would involve a lot from you, one would be you preparing my virgin ass for your big fat long cock, then taking that cock and pounding into me until I can't even say your name." 

Derek groans at what his mate is saying . "I can do that." Derek says as he reaches over to his nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube.

Stiles opens his legs so Derek can sit easier between them.

Derek grabs stiles knee with his free hand needing to tell his mate what will happen when they do have sex. "Stiles I need you to understand something before we do this."

"What is it?"

"When we have sex I will mate with you, I will grow a knot like a wolf and lock into you for a good thirty minutes, I might also bite you to show others that you are my mate and no one should mess with you, also other creatures will be able to smell me on you."

"You said earlier that mates stay with each other until they die, does this mean you will only ever have sex with me?"

"Yes, but you can still have sex with anyone else if you want to."

"What if I don't want to have sex with anyone else." Stiles asks.

"uh..."

"What if I want to be your mate, and only have sex with you, because I do love you Derek I have for a long time now."

"I would be honored if you would be my mate."

"Then let’s get on with this!" Stiles groans.

Derek laughs as he opens the lube and slicks up his fingers. Stiles opens up his legs again so Derek can have better access to his hole. Derek slowly circles his lovers hole and inserts one of his fingers.

"I can take more than that Derek."

Derek inserts another digit and starts to scissor his fingers making Stiles moan, Stiles grabs his dick and starts to work himself until Derek smacks his hand away. "No this is mine you sit back and do nothing." Derek growls out.

"Hurry up then!" Stiles groans pushing back on Derek's fingers.

Derek starts to speed up what he's doing and adds a third finger as he works the tight ring of muscle. He crooks his fingers a little making Stiles arch off the bed and scream. Derek adds a forth finger as his mate is going to be taking his knot."

"Derek I want you in me!" Stiles barely pants out.

"Don't worry I am going to make you feel great." Derek almost coos.

"You already are, I just want you in me."

Derek laughs at his bossy mate as he flips Stiles over and lines up his cock with Stiles hole. 

Stiles whines as Derek continues to tease him until finally the Alpha pushes his cock into him. It hurts a little less than he thought it would but it still hurts, but Stiles loves that Derek doesn't stop until Derek is fully in but that takes a few minutes.

Derek Stops once he is fully seated in his mate, making sure that he isn't hurting any more than he should, he can smell the sharp notes of pain in Stiles scent start to recede and his lover starts to push back into him.

"Derek please move." Stiles whimpers.

Derek does he starts to pull out slowly oh so slowly and pushes back in just as slow until Stiles is trying to fuck himself on Derek's cock. Derek grabs the boys’ hips and starts to pound into him at a human pace making Stiles moan into the pillows. Derek angles his hips and Stiles screams out Derek's name as he comes all over the sheets underneath him. Derek laughs "I didn't think you would last this long."

"Think you can make me cum again." Stiles pants out. "Make me cum just from being fucked again."

Derek groans at what his mate just said. "Don't you ever shut up." Derek mutters as he kisses down Stiles back.

"No." Stiles moans.

"Well I'm going to make you shut up." Derek starts to fuck Stiles faster and harder than he usually would but his mate asked for it. Derek starts to lick and nip at Stiles neck and shoulder and soon Derek's knot forms at the base of his cock and he pushes into Stiles for the last time and comes painting his mates insides with it. Derek bites down on the junction of his mates’ neck finally claiming the boy as his. "Mine" Derek growls out.

Stiles whimpers as Derek comes inside him. "Yours." Stiles agrees because really he was Derek's there was no doubt.

Derek maneuvers them so they are cuddling and Stiles doesn't have to be supporting them both on his arms, he grins little circles into Stiles ass hitting the boys prostate again.

Stiles yells as Derek keeps hitting his prostate not letting up until the boy comes again. 

Now they are both stated, Stiles starts to doze off in his mates arms. Derek curls even more around Stiles and falls asleep.

~0~

When Stiles wakes up Derek is still curled around him licking and nipping at the claiming mark on his neck.

"Derek" 

"Hm..."

"Are we mated now?" Stiles asks.

"You just have to claim me as your mate and we are." 

Stiles turns in their embrace so he is now facing Derek, he kisses his lover on the lips before moving to his neck and biting down claiming Derek as his mate.

"Mine." Stiles growls out just like Derek did earlier.

"Yes, and you are mine." Derek says before kissing stiles.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Stiles says  when Derek pulls back.


End file.
